


About Dead And Time

by MaParallel



Category: About Time (2013 Curtis), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Romance, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Ронни спешит предупредить Тима, что Конец света близок.





	About Dead And Time

**Author's Note:**

> работа может считаться большим спойлером к отдельным сценам мертвых и частично к сюжету бойфренда.

Он хлопает дверцей своего красного, до безобразия крошечного смарта. 

— Привет, Тим. 

— Привет, Ронни. 

Прищурившись на солнце, которое давным-давно должно было зайти, Тим снимает резиновые перчатки и выпрямляется во весь рост. Колени его старых джинс перепачканы влажной землей. 

— Происходит что-то странное, — задумчиво говорит он, чувствуя, как по-вечернему прохладный ветер ерошит короткие рыжие волосы. 

Ронни кивает. 

— Добром это не кончится. 

Тим зябко передергивает плечами. Вдоль позвоночника пробегают мурашки, худые бледные руки покрываются гусиной кожей. Лучше бы Ронни сказал, что все будет хорошо. Так или иначе, он офицер полиции, успокаивать граждан входит в его обязанности. 

— Не хочешь зайти? 

— Да, конечно. 

Как хороший хозяин Тим пропускает Ронни вперед. Устройство скромного коттеджа и так известно ему вплоть до мельчайших подробностей вроде скрипучей половицы с правой стороны от кровати. 

— У вас в участке слышно что-нибудь новое? Кроме того, что крутят по телеку. 

Ронни медлит с ответом. Опустившись на мягкий клетчатый диван, он снимает очки и устало потирает переносицу. Видимо, дело еще серьезнее, чем говорят в новостях. 

Только сейчас начиная осознавать возможные масштабы бедствия, Тим на негнущихся ногах добирается до кухни. Процесс заваривания чая кажется ему бесконечным. Спустя вечность — она длилась полторы минуты — на журнальном столике красуются две чашки, в одной из которых плавает чайный пакетик. 

С ногами забравшись в кресло, Тим пытается пошутить: 

— Если это государственная тайна, я уж как-нибудь переживу. 

— Это не тайна. — Ронни вновь надевает очки. — Это зомби. 

Тим растерянно моргает. В свою очередь Ронни, являя собой образец олимпийского спокойствия, берет ближайшую чашку и подносит ее к губам. Тим неосознанно делает то же самое. Едва не подавившись чайным пакетиком и чудом не вылив на себя все содержимое чашки, он с глупым видом переспрашивает: 

— Зомби? 

— Да, зомби. Нежить. Мертвяки. 

— Это… странно. 

— Более чем, — соглашается Ронни. 

— То есть реальные зомби? 

— Ага. 

— И они уже убили Лили и Ферн? 

— Да. 

— Черт… 

Тим медленно ставит чашку на стол. 

— Мы что, в какой-то видеоигре? Типа Resident Evil или The Last Of Us? 

— Скорее в фильме. — Качает головой Ронни. — Знаешь, с песней Стерджила Симпсона в качестве саундтрека. 

— С какой из? — Губы Тима сами растягиваются в кривой усмешке, хотя ему ни капельки не весело. 

— The Dead Don’t Die. 

Ронни пожимает плечами, как будто это более чем очевидно. 

— И что теперь делать? 

— Следовать сценарию. 

— Прости? 

— Я хотел сказать, что помогу тебе заколотить окна. 

— Очень похоже, — ворчит Тим. 

— И еще кое-что. — Проигнорировав его замечание, Ронни вытаскивает из кобуры на поясе пистолет. — Вот, держи. 

Тим взвешивает оружие в непривычной к нему руке и не без удивления отмечает, что оно немного тяжелее, чем он представлял. 

— Служебное ведь. Вдруг Клифф заметит. 

— Не заметит. А тебе пригодится. 

— Ронни… 

— Что? 

Тим смотрит ему прямо в глаза. 

— Пока ты пугаешь меня больше, чем разгуливающие по улицам мертвецы. Я имею в виду, ты как-то слишком спокоен, хотя знаешь, что грядет настоящий зомби-апокалипсис. 

Ронни улыбается уголком губ. 

— Я офицер полиции, быть спокойным входит в мои обязанности. 

Он ставит на журнальный столик пустую чашку, после чего, зажмурившись, потягивается до хруста в суставах. 

— У тебя ведь найдутся пара-тройка ненужных досок и ящик инструментов? 

— В мастерской этого добра навалом. — Поднявшись, Тим продолжает вертеть пистолет в руках, не зная, куда приспособить неожиданно перепавшее ему оружие. 

— Отлично! Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим. 

Ронни ободряюще хлопает Тима по плечу, отчего он улыбается чуть менее нервно. 

— Обещай мне кое-что. 

Тим вопросительно приподнимает брови. 

— Ни в коем случае не выходи из дома, пока вокруг эти твари. Кем бы они ни были, не открывай дверь. Понял? 

— Трудно не понять. А что насчет тебя? 

— Мы с Клиффом и Минди будем в участке. А потом… — Ронни вдруг осекается. — А потом — кто знает. Ясно только одно: добром это не кончится. 

По коже вновь пробегает холодок дурного предчувствия. 

— Может, тебе лучше остаться здесь со мной? 

— Это было бы неправильно. 

— С чего вдруг? 

— Ну, ты хоть раз видел, чтобы протагонист избегал решающего сражения? 

— Боже, Ронни! Что за бред? — Тим раздраженно закатывает глаза, но, взяв себя в руки, кладет ладонь на затылок Ронни и уверенно склоняет его голову к своей. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты выжил, ясно? 

— Я здесь по той же причине. 

— Тогда в чем проблема выжить вместе? Ты и я. 

Теплое дыхание Ронни касается лица Тима. Он чувствует это так остро, что на краю сознания сразу же возникает предательская мысль, будто это последние минуты, которые они могут разделить на двоих. Разозлившись на себя, Тим гонит дурную мысль прочь, но она не устает возвращаться. Тогда он закрывает глаза и вслепую находит губы Ронни своими, вовлекая его в поцелуй, который с каждым мгновением становится все более жадным. Словно они — что кислород друг для друга, и прямо сейчас им нужно успеть надышаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь, какой бы длинной или короткой она в итоге ни оказалась. 

— Все. — Выдыхает Ронни несколько мгновений спустя. Ладонь Тима, придерживающая его затылок, не дает ему толком отстраниться. — Времени мало. 

— Больше, чем ты думаешь. 

— Что? 

— Ничего. 

* * *

Красный смарт Ронни скрывается за поворотом. Тим с тяжелым сердцем возвращается в дом, все окна которого вдруг разом ослепли, а в комнатах поселилось ощущение всепоглощающей безнадеги. Заперев за собой дверь и на всякий случай придвинув к ней диван, Тим закрывается в мастерской. Служебный пистолет лежит на верстаке. Мало ли. Бросив на оружие последний взгляд, Тим щелкает выключателем, отчего мастерская погружается во мрак. 

Тим зажмуривается. 

Сжимает кулаки с такой силой, что ногти впиваются в ладони.

Ему. Нужно. Вернуться. 

Еще хотя бы раз. 

Ослепительная белая вспышка — и духота мастерской сменяется прохладным вечерним ветерком, а звенящая тишина — шелестом розовых кустов на клумбах перед коттеджем. 

_— Привет, Тим. _

_— Привет, Ронни._

**Author's Note:**

> Ронни читал сценарий фильма целиком.  
Тим умеет перемещаться во времени, но только в прошлое.  
И то, и другое канонный канон :)


End file.
